


hook, line and sinker

by petemikey



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Collars, D/s, Ownership, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete likes to be to be possessive. You don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hook, line and sinker

**Author's Note:**

> hello here is an imagine.
> 
> for kat <3

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Pete asks you as you two walk through the door to your apartment. You'd just been out shopping, and maybe you saw this group of hot people, and maybe you spent too long looking at them.

"Fuck, Pete I'm-" Pete pushes you against a wall, knocking the breath out of you. He grabs your wrists and pins them together above your head.

"You've been a bad girl, princess." Pete whispers into your ear. His grip on your wrists tightens and you tip your head back, showing the purple smudges of bruises from previous nights.

"Have I?" You ask him, and Pete starts grinding on you. You stand there, unable to move, with Pete running his tongue along the bruises on your neck.

"You have, princess, which means I have to punish you." Pete says to you in a regretful voice, however it's clearly obvious that the last emotion Pete is feeling is regret.

"And how are you going to do that? We both know that you find it difficult to punish me, sir." You tell him mockingly. You're pushing it here, and it's clear by the way Pete wraps his hand around your neck. You know how much it pisses him off when you insult his domming abilities.

"That's because of how much of a fucking slut you are. You take everything I give you, and then beg for more like a desperate whore." He tells you, pushing up your chin.

"At least I'm _your_ desperate whore." You moan, and wrap one of your legs around his waist. Pete almost immediately pushes it back down.

"Maybe I should get Mikey to come over and use you for a while. Maybe he can help solve these, _behaviour_ issues." Pete suggests and pushes you onto the floor. Mikey is the only person Pete will share you with, and the thought of Pete _and_ Mikey using you makes you whine in desperation as you go onto your knees.

"I ne-" You start begging but Pete grabs a fistful of your hair and drags you along the corridor to your bedroom.

"Get on the bed." Pete orders you quietly as he walks to the closet on the side of the room. As expected, he picks up your collar, a thick strip of leather with a chunky silver buckle. Also, two pairs of handcuffs and two pieces of rope. As he walks back over to you, you shuffle back onto your knees and tip your head forward, ready to be collared.

"Take everything off, princess." Pete tells you as he puts the cuffs and rope on the bed. You unclasp your bra and pull of your underwear and throw them onto the floor, and then look back up at Pete.

"Good girl." His praise makes you shiver and tip your head back. Pete lifts up your hair and puts your collar on, tiightening it enough to dig into the skin of your neck. The weight of it is grounding; it reminds you of your place, and who you belong to.

Pete pulls off his remaining clothes except for his boxer shorts, and crawls onto the bed and pushes you onto your back. He straddles you and grabs two fistfuls of your hair. You whine at the sensation but Pete soon shuts you up by kissing you hard and starting to grind on you again. His hands are now pinning your wrists to the bed, preventing you from grinding back up against him.

"This is my punishment?" You ask Pete, your voice raspy from moaning. Pete growls and stops touching you. You whimper at the loss, but Pete doesn't care. He's starting to cuff each of your limbs to the bed. He stands there for a while and watches you go limp under the restraints.

"See, look at you now; laying there like a good sub. Why can't you be like this all the time, hm?" Pete asks you, stroking your cheek softly.

"I can, Daddy." You cry, trying to pull your arms up. You don't often call Pete Daddy, but when you do it means you're in deep.

"Daddy, huh? Princess must be desperate tonight." Pete remarks, sticking a finger in your hole. Your whole body shudders as he pushes inside you, your gasps turning into long moans.

"Princess is always desperate for you, Daddy." You tell him, and he pulls out his two fingers from inside of you and nudges your lips open. You lick up his fingers and then take them into your mouth, sucking them clean.

Right now you can't even comprehend what's happening. Pete's taken his fingers out of your mouth, but now he's eating you out. Occasionally he pushes his tongue into you, amused by the breathy moans and sobs he gets from you. His tongue flattens against you and rubs your clit, and honestly, you're not even sure if you're still conscious.

"Daddy, Pete, fuck I need." Your begging turns into whimpers, and Pete leaves you for a moment to start talk.

"What do you need, Princess?" He asks you as he starts to eat you out again.

"I need, I need to, I." You tip your head back and make sobbing noises. Right now, speaking is out of the question.

"Do you want to come? Is that it, princess?" Pete asks, and you nod frantically. "Go on then, princess. Come for your Daddy."

Pete licks you through it, cleaning you up and making sure nothing's wasted, your whole body quivering, still recovering.

"Who do you belong to?" Pete asks, and you answer immediately.

"You. Always you, Pete." You mumble.

"Good answer." Pete tells you as he starts to leave more marks on you. He sucks at your neck just the way you like it, leaving more bruises than strictly necessary.

"You're not done yet." Pete tells you, as he pulls his boxers off. Jesus, you didn't even think about getting fucked.

"Pete oh my god." You whine at him.

"What's wrong, princess. You too tired to carry on?" Pete smirks at you and you try to grab him back down.

"No." You tell him defiantly, and you're regaining your confidence, which is ironic considering you're cuffed to a bed. 

Pete grins at you and slides into you and _holy shit_ you can't even breathe.

"Can you choke me sir, please?" You ask as Pete thrusts harder. His hand reaches around your neck just above where the collar presses down. Your breaths are becoming shorter and faster as Pete keeps fucking you, and suddenly out of nowhere his hand comes off your neck. You try and grab his hand back down, but you can't, so instead you whine back for him.

Pete ignores you but carries on thrusting until your thoughts are being drowned out by moans. Pete grabs your hair again as his hips start to stutter.

"Fuck, princess, you're so good to me, oh my _god_." He says as he comes and starts to slow down. You're not even speaking proper English, just whimpering and moaning. 

"That was my punishment?" You ask Pete when you've got your breath back, still tied to the bed.

"Princess, your punishment hasn't even _started_ yet."


End file.
